


street boy

by WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam), YUMI_YU



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Визуал от G до T [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Photoshop, WTF ATEEZ 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUMI_YU/pseuds/YUMI_YU
Summary: В шуме улиц, в беге за призрачным счастьем так сложно услышать биение чужого сердца, распознать среди сигналов машин шепот, увидеть протянутую руку. Юнхо дышит вместе с мегаполисом, отражается в стекле высоток и зовёт тебя за собой в небо.
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Визуал от G до T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147457
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	street boy




End file.
